Dogmas and Rituals
The Dogmas * Everyone has their place, and by extension their usefulness. The mechanisms that allow our holy city to survive are fragile, we are fragile... But nevertheless, together, united, if we count on the work of each other we can offer a future to the city! Because we all have a role, a function that allows it to stand up for itself, to offer a future for the next generation. Let us fulfill our role, fulfill our task and observe this city that we love so much, and be proud! Because our city lives! And this is the proof that we live, we offer this heritage to our offspring, we will always be together because the city, our city as long as it is standing will be the proof that we have lived. * Divergence is the first step towards the destruction of everything. Why is my life defined from birth? Believe it or not, this simple question was once responsible for many of our ills. We all know, we all need each other's skills, we would not survive if the slightest person decided in a selfish impulse to perform a task that is not assigned to them or worse! Not to perform his role. If we break the fine chain that binds each of our actions together, our city will fall inexorably to us, why would we want to let fate play with our short and miserable lives when we can ensure an immortal future for a city that each of our actions have consolidated? * We live to keep the city alive. Why? Futile.... How? Pointless... At all times, fools and idiots ask themselves unnecessary questions that distract them from our common mission. For through our city we have transcended death whether they like it or not. Each of our actions intertwined together form the city, our city! It will protect our species until the end of time, by performing our roles, our tasks, we contribute to it. And is there anything more honorable to dedicate our pitiful but fierce existence? Is that even possible? No. And hoping to believe otherwise is just madness, we all know that. The Rituals * The arrival Once a citizen reach approximatly 19 years, he will from himself lay an egg. This one according to the mean of reproduction will grow quickly. This mean the beginning of the transition to the next generation. If in less than a day a newborn will be able to learn his rôle in the city during this time him and his parent will travel on the city, watch each building and talk about how each family contributed to the futur of the city, and how the children will contribute to it as well. Its a Pious, accompanying the parent who will talked the most during this travel around the city. * The passage Every 20 year, this ritual marks the end of the old generation, and the passing from one torch to the next. In order not to overload the city with individuals, this ritual takes place. It consists of a mass suicide of the old generation, lived as an honor this magnificent ceremony is the advent of a life. Every task of a city dweller aims to make the city prosper forever, the city to which he has contributed to make an immortal domain that will prosper through the ages. And from now on, they will be one with it, for their souls will remain and their efforts will prosper through it. In the main enclosure decorated for the occasion (flora list) the previous generation sings from sunset to sunrise. Once its light floods the place, an anointing cup is offered to them individually that they will drink together.